Koragg, The Knight Wolf
Koragg is a fearsome warrior created by The Master after harnessing the power of Leanbow and is the formal secondary antagonist, then turned ally of Power Rangers Mystic Force. He, along with the rest of The Master's minions were trapped for twenty years, while later being freed to free the Master himself. The First Koragg The first Koragg unlike his allies was very honorable in his fights with Bowen even at one point telling him to pick up his weapon because he was defenseless. Eventually Koragg's sense of honor was noticed by his allies and his sense of loyalty was called into question. In the three-part episode "Dark Wish", he was even attacked by two monsters that insulted him and his honorable views and believing him to be beaten mocked him with "See where your honor got you." however Koragg returned and took his revenge saying "If you live without honor you will fall without honor." As time went on, it was learned that the first Koragg was Leanbow and eventually the Master's dark influence was overcome and Leanbow was freed. The Second Koragg Even though Leanbow was freed from being Koragg and freed from The Master, in the first part of the two-part series finale episode "Mystic Fate", he soon faced Koragg who was in fact his son corrupted by the same dark magic as his father once had. However Leanbow was able to help his son resist the dark magic of The Master, thus becoming good again. Character History After a small earthquake had happened, it made a small crack in The Gate that Koragg used to free himself. Personality Koragg is one of the most feared antagonists in Mystic Force. While he is mostly calm, he is a ruthless and cold-hearted warrior that will crush anyone that stands in his way. He is highly loyal to The Master and will do anything in his power to impress him as well as bring him back. Despite all of this, however, Koragg is an honorable fighter and somewhat fair to his enemies, as shown in the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", where he tells the Red Mystic Ranger to pick up his weapon after it got knocked away during battle. Powers and Abilities Being a warrior created by The Master, Koragg is one of the most powerful villains in Mystic Force (surpassed by only The Master himself), being able to overpower both the White Mystic Ranger and defeat four of the five Mystic Rangers with little to no effort. *'Super Strength:' Along with Morticon, Koragg posses super strength that surpasses the Mystic Rangers. In the two-part episode "Stranger Within" Koragg is shown to be powerful enough to beat all five Mystic Titans (even the Mystic Minotaur) in battle. *'Super Armor: '''Koragg armor is highly strong and can take multiple hits with out getting scratch. *'Extraordinary Leaper: Koragg can leap at an incredible distance. *'''Teleportation: By saying the phrase "Uthe Sastos", Koragg can conjure a portal that allows him to teleport to any location at will, he can also used this ability to send other beings into the Underworld, as shown in the first part of the two-part episode "Heir Apparent", when he sends the Mystic Rangers into the Underworld after they were defeated by the Chimera . *'Catastros Summoning:' By saying the phrase "Uthe Mejor Catastros" Koragg can open up a portal to summon Catastros. *'Size Changing:' By saying the phrase "Uthe Mejor", Koragg can open up a dark portal that he can go through to become large. *'Monster Size Changing:' By saying the phrase "Uthra Mejor, Rise Up", Koragg can make any monster grow. *'Energy Barrier: '''Koragg can cast a yellow energy barrier to trap the enemy. *'Indestructibility: In the second half of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", Koragg is shown to be indestructible like Necrolai, if destroyed by his enemies, he can reassemble himself in a matter of seconds. *'Power Give In: '''He can give up his dark magic powers at will and fight with just his physicality strength by pulling a light purple colored ball that holds his powers from his chest, as shown in the episode "Ranger Down". *'Magic Power Possession: 'By saying the phrase '"Uthe Negrucious", Koragg can turn an object''' with his powers back into a purple colored ball. Arsenal *'''Knight Saber: Being a knight-type warrior, Koragg is armed with a powerful sword for close melee combat. In the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", it was destoyed by the Red Mystic Ranger, but by using the sword that Morticon had (since Morticon was destroyed by the Titan Megazord and the White Mystic Ranger), he reforged Morticon's sword to make a new one for himself. **'Dark Magic Strike:' By charging up dark energy, Koragg can swing his sword at full force. **'Energy Slash: '''Koragg can also charge up his sword with blue or purple energy and swing his sword at full force. *'Wolf Shield (A.K.A The Eye Of the Master):' Given to Koragg by the Master himself, it is a massive shield that Koragg carries to aid him in combat. In the final part of two-part pilot episode "Broken Spell", it is strong enough to block the White Mystic Ranger's Energy of Light attack, also in the episode "Koragg's Trial", it is strong enough to block the Blue and Pink Legend Warriors legendary powers combined attack. **'Wolf Attack:' By revealing a red eye located in the center of the shield, Koragg can fire off blasts in the shape of wolf heads made of dark energy. The Wolf Attack was extremely powerful, and very few managed to actually escape it. Nick was able to successfully stop it, using a shield. The other rangers and Daggeron could merely dodge or jump through it. **'Energy Lasers: Koragg can also fire purple energy lasers from his shield. **'Energy Blast: '''Koragg can also fire purple energy blast from his shield as well. **'Energy Empowerment: 'Koragg can power up his allies with the Dark Masters power. **'Power Of the Master: 'Used in the final part of the two-part episode "The Gatekeeper", Koragg can cast a clock-like barrier around the enemy and drain his or her life force to free The Master. **'Shield Of Darkness: '''Another unique attack involved the shield being thrust into the ground, whereupon it discharges a shockwave of powerful energy towards the intended target, as shown in "Soul Specter". *Catastros:' Many years ago, Koragg had managed to tame the powerful horse named Catastros, for which it has remained loyal to him ever since. *'Combine:' Both Koragg and Catastros can combine to form either the Centaur Megazord or the Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Knight Wolf - Centaur Megazord= Centaur Megazord has Koragg fuses with Catastros. Koragg joins with Catastros in its four-legged configuration, becoming a giant centaur. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 2, 5, 6, 27 - Centaurus Wolf Megazord= Catastros becomes a suit of armour around Koragg and becomes Centaurus Wolf Megazord. His weapon, a glaive, is a staff made of Catastros' mane and tail. Appearances: Mystic Force Episodes 5, 6, 8, 9, 11, 16, 21, 23, 27 - }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *The first Koragg is portrayed by Geoff Dolan. The second Koragg is portrayed by Firass Dirani. Notes *The way Koragg was created is very similar to the storyline of the Original Green Ranger and Katherine Hillard. As in both instances Tommy and Kat were forced to be evil and were turned into either a power ranger or a monster. *Koragg's relationship with Leanbow is very similar to the Lunar Wolf Ranger Merrick Baliton's relationship with the org Zen-Aku, although Koragg's identity is related to two other civilian identities. *Koragg in the Japanese dub of Power Rangers Mystic Force is voiced by Yasunori Masutani. See Also Category:Mystic Force Category:PR Villains Category:Morlocks Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:PR First Villain Category:Purple Ranger Category:PR Generals